


Road to No Where

by Stix01



Category: My Story - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stix01/pseuds/Stix01
Summary: A man, an emulate, and a gas station in the desert





	Road to No Where

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started writing again, but my previous platform was a little behind the times, so I've moved to AO3. Feed back is wonderful as I'm terribly rusty and this story was written within an hour.

Road to Nowhere  
The single black strip of road stretched far beyond the horizon, offering one of the only amounts of color. Mostly brow, and flat, the scenery seemed to suggest that no progress was being made despite the hours already spent working towards a destination. The radio played softly, mingling with the hum of the car as the driver plowed forward, humming softly along. The man glanced down to check the gas gauge, chewing his bottom lip. Stations were few and far between on this stretch of highway, and he needed to stop as soon as one appeared. His foot tapped to a rhythm of unknown origin as he shifted from time to time as he drove onward. A hazy image of red and light gray finally appeared in the distance, shimmering as if it were simply a trick of the fumes from the road. Gaining shape and form as he approached, the station appeared to be older as one would expect. The walls, although grey, once would have been white along with a dark red rusty roof that might have shinned bright red. Driving up to the single use pump, the man rummaged around for his wallet. A sign was placed on the pump informing him this station was cash only, and he sighed as he stepped out of his small car. Once inside, the man approached the attendant, a teenager seemingly bored out of their mind. After paying, a machine off to the right caught the man’s eye. Narrowing his eyebrows, he stood in front of it deciding whether to buy a pack of cigarettes or not. The trip was long, at least five hours left before he would see Daniella, surely the smell would be gone by then, especially if he only smoked one or two. Rummaging around in his pockets, he produced quarters, and quickly inserted them into the machine before he could talk himself out of it. A strange rattling sound emitted from where the box appeared. Hesitating, he reached down and opened the box to find an ornate gold necklace embedded with multiple rubies. He assumed it was some sort of costume jewelry, but a feeling of uneasiness washed over him as he held it in his hand. Maybe it was an omen, he had promised to stop smoking only a few months ago. Glancing over to the attendant he announced the machine was broken as he huffed his way back to his car. Time was being wasted, and he didn’t want to linger too much longer, so there was no point is causing a scene. Tossing the carton in the passenger seat, he quickly filled his gas tank, and started on his way again. Thumping the steering wheel repeatedly, he glanced back at the dingy station as he pulled away muttering about costume jewelry and a waste of money.  
Having driven another hour, a second station appeared. As he approached his brows furrowed, this station was extremely similar to the one he had stopped at before, which he assumed was simply a coincidence. Speeding by, he glanced within, seeing a kid that looked very much like the one from before. His chest turned cold for a split second.  
A smirk and a shake of the head were all it took to push the matter out of his head and he simply drove on. However, within another half hour, again a building loomed in the distance. Just as the last time, this one was the same color and shape as the first he had encountered. Knowing that he simply was imagining things, the man decided to make a quick stop to put his mind at ease. The same sign declaring their cash only policy caught his eyes as he stepped from his car. “Same people must own them,” he thought as he quickly strode to the door. Inside he was greeted with the same indifference from the same teenager as before. Walking over while taking a shaky breath he asked if he had been there only a short time ago. The kid shrugged and returned to reading the comic books sprawled in front of him.  
“I said the machine was broken, remember?” he asked jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the cigarette machine.  
“Machine is fine, I don’t know you. Buy something or get out.”  
The man backed away and closed his eyes for a split second. “I’ve worked myself up for no reason” he thought, “might as well try for some cigarettes again”. In hopes that his nerves would be calmed, especially after knowing he simply must have imagined that these two people looked alike, he again attempted to buy a pack of cigarettes. No strange rattle was heard, and he sighed in relief reaching for his pack. In his hand, he found a pack of simple playing cards. He returned to the cashier with them.  
“Do you guys think this is funny?” He asked as he threw them on the counter.  
“Do I think… cigarettes are funny?”  
“Do these look like cigarettes to you?”  
“Sir you need to leave”  
The man leaned back slightly in surprise and angrily grabbed the box of cards as he stomped back to his car. He pulled away, driving for a while longer before seeing the same station yet again. Rather than stop, he seemed to feel that if he kept driving something would change, and continued onward only to come upon the same store twice more. With a desperation to stop the loop he found himself in, he floored it thinking speed could be the key to escaping. As he passed yet again bright lights began flashing behind him, causing the man to roll his eyes. Pulling over he sat waiting on the officer to approach his window.  
“Sir we got a call from a kid in this store reporting a vehicle with a broken tail light that kept driving back and forth. He says you were making a fuss earlier and was unnerved by your circling in front of the station. Wanna tell me what’s going on?”  
The man sat in silence for a moment before speaking, “I know this might sound crazy, but I swear I’ve been driving in the same direction for hours, and I only argued with one kid awhile back”  
The officer sighed “Sir have you been drinking? Or possibly using any kind of drugs?”  
“No! Couldn’t even get regular cigarettes, stupid machine at a station only gave out random novelty items, see.” The man handed the police officer the playing cards, causing him to think silently for a moment.  
“I need you to step out of the vehicle sir.”  
The man’s eyes widened in disbelief as he got out of his car. The officer showed him what he held in his hand, a normal packet of cigarettes. “Where did you get those?” he asked quietly.  
“….sir you gave them to me…just come with me. I’ll need to take you in for a few minutes”  
The man was ushered inside the back of the officer’s car as his mind reeled with what was happening. A cruel practical joke of some sort, or a misunderstanding, there was no way in his mind that he could actually have been driving in circles. Yet, something twisted inside his chest as he began to feel the onset of fear. Why had the stations looked similar then? Maybe the officer was right and he had driven in circles, but it didn’t feel right to him. Something was wrong, he thought back to the amulet. That feeling when he found it, that was the only thing that had happened out of the ordinary, but he knew he had no prof. The playing cards weren’t playing cards anymore, so what if he had imagined it all? He turned to look at the station once more before they pulled away, and saw the same station he had passed for hours fade into the distance.


End file.
